Vicky
Vicky is a recurring LEGO Friends character. Profile Vicky loves sports and is Stephanie's biggest rival. But when it comes to racing, she rivals Mia. Because Mia is the best racer, so therefore, Vicky rates her as the greatest opponent. Vicky is a skilled tennis and basketball player. She is the reigning champion in the legendary Heartlake City Go-Kart Grand Prix. Vicky will do anything to win on the racetrack. However, it turns out her manager Dwayne was the one encouraging her to use underhand tactics to win. Vicky was frustrated that all he saw in her was a "ruthless bad girl who would do anything to win". In the end Vicky quit racing for Dwayne. Vicky returns to the show in "Attack of the Alvahbots", when Mia is injured, therefore cannot race and the girls need a replacement lead driver for their team. Given Vicky's experience with racing, they eventually choose her to become their new lead driver, much to Andrea's annoyance. Because of the events in this episode, Vicky is trying to become friends with the girls. As Emma points out, Vicky changed her outfit. When they discover that they are driving against a computer, Vicky quits and Andrea takes over driving. In the end, they win the Grand Prix. Vicky next appears in "Explorer's Day", where she is cast in the role of the mermaid for a historical play. When she gets injured due to the set falling apart while she was under it, she immediately gives the role to Mia. She doesn't let her injury stop her from contributing to the play and takes on a new role of effects technician, assisted by Zobo. Vicky doesn't trust Andrea very much, because Andrea keeps trying to get attention directed away from Vicky and towards herself. Fun Facts * Vicky's surname is revealed to be Roman in the description of the music video for Zoom Zoom Zoom. ** This is further confirmed in the episode "The Daft and the Furious". * In the episodes Vicky has a red streak running through her hair, however this does not appear on her mini-doll. * It is quite possible that Vicky's residential phone number is 528 - 7365, as this is the number given on the missing poster, at the Friendship House, for Vicky's cat Vega. * Vicky replaces both Tanya and Lacy in 2018 as Stephanie and Mia's rivals respectively. * According to a LEGO Life magazine, Vicky is a talented racer who might be the best in the world. * Vicky's nickname on the racetrack is Vicious Vicky, likely gained for her overly aggressive driving on the track. * In the episodes, there is a number 1 on the back of her basketball jersey. * Vicky is given a new head in 2019, with a happier and friendlier expression. ** This makes her the only character to have two different heads, excluding the reboot changes. Appearances Sets * Stephanie's Sports Arena (41338) * The Big Race Day (41352) * Heart Box Friendship Pack (41359) * Underwater Loop (41337) Episodes * The Shadow Group (non-speaking) * The Daft and the Furious * The Team * Need for Speed * Attack of the Alvahbots * The Grand Prix * Explorer's Day * Real Friends * Winner Sings All Gallery Vicky'sFirstAppearance.png|Vicky in the episodes. VickyWinner.png|Vicky gold medallion winner. VickyZZZ04.png|Vicky in Zoom Zoom Zoom 11VickyHairFlipEntrance.png|Vicky's first speaking appearance. VickyHelmet.png|Vicky's beaten up racing helmet. Vicky+Milkshake.png|Vicky + Milkshake = Cutting Insults 15VickySnarking.png|Maybe next time you can make it a five-way kart crash instead. VickyBack.png|Vicky considers her options. 18SharpVicky.png|This rose has thorns and they're very sharp! 11VickyCool.png|Vicky's practiced cool girl face 12PuzzledVicky.png|Vicky is confused 15SurprisedVicky.png|Surprised Vicky 21VickySoreWinner.png|Vicky is a sore winner. 37VickySlammingAndrea.png|Vicky reargating Andrea. 39VickySpikingOlivia.png|Vicky spiking Olivia. 40VickyRammingMia.png|Vicky ramming Mia. 13VickyRealization.png|Vicky realizing how terrible her manager is. 14Dwayne,IQuit.png|Vicky quits racing for Dwayne. 15HappyVicky.png|Vicky is happier now. 02VickyUniform.png|Vicky's new racing uniform. 32VickyAndEmma.png|Vicky and Emma. 40VickyInterview02.png|Vicky's post race interview. 28SeriousPhotoED.png|Serious faces. 29SillyPhotoED.png|Silly faces. 30VickyCarryED.png|Carrying Vicky around. 31SetPhotoED.png|Set photo. 32CastCrewPhotoED.png|Cast and Crew photo. 107CastCrewStage01ED.png|Cast and crew assembling on stage 108CastCrewStage02ED.png|and now joined by the director. 113CastCrewWavingED.png|Cast and crew waving. 110LizVicky01RF.png|Vicky and Liz. 28VickySingingWSA.png|Vicky singing. 30VickyBigPoseFinishWSA.png|Vicky’s end of song pose. 108VickySinging01WSA.png|Vicky starts singing Human Firework. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters